


Come Play With Us!

by songmingi



Series: ♡ Bottom Mingi Series ♡ [2]
Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Double Penetration, I guess you can say, Other, Solo Mingi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle/Slime, Tentacles, Throat Bulge, Wizard AU, belly bulge, is that a thing?, spell casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingi/pseuds/songmingi
Summary: Mingi hadn’t realized two more tentacles slipped inside of him, merging into one thick one, stretching his pink hole and bulging out his belly. The main slime wrapped gently around Mingi’s neck, purring lovingly, rubbing gently over the red-faced boy’s lips before stuffing the boy’s needy mouth when he parted his lips with his tongue stuck out.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Tentacles
Series: ♡ Bottom Mingi Series ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Come Play With Us!

He doesn’t understand why it’s so difficult to get this one spell right, stressing him out until he slammed the book shut with an angry pout on his face.  Mingi repeated the same four words over a million times, holding his hands over the thick brown book, waiting for something — _anything_ to happen, yet, nothing appears and he’s stuck living like a failure.

Admittedly, Mingi isn’t good at spell-casting like his friends are. They were able to levitate items or use the invisibility spell that Mingi tried to do a few minutes ago, while Mingi… couldn’t even do the simplest spell as to starting a small fire. It was getting embarrassing at this point, constantly being mocked at by his friends in a “playful” manner. Even though it  _ was _ funny at first and Mingi  _ did _ laugh at their jokes, over time it grew annoying and it brought his self-esteem to the ground. 

He kicks the book away from him, the heavy book dropping from his bed and onto the floor, dropping open. “I hate spell-casting! Why couldn’t I be good at it like everyone else is?” Mingi grumbled to no one in particular, running his hands through his hair. 

His parents already deliver him chiding looks and dreadful lectures every day for not being able to cast  one spell — like he doesn’t already know that he sucks. Sure, he shouldn’t have zoned out of class all those times back in high school, but he didn’t think spell-casting could be  _ this _ problematic. 

“Mingi,” The door opened revealing his mother, her gaze landing on the book she had lent him. “It’s still not working?”

“Nope,” Mingi murmured, face buried in his knees. “I did what you said about my pronunciations, and it  still doesn’t work.” 

She releases a weak sigh, walking into her son’s room, and picking up the book. “That’s because you’re starting on the harder categories, you barely know how to start a fire.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Mingi mumbles, watching his mother flip to the front of the book, turning three more pages before resting the book on the bed. “I don’t want to do that one.” 

“Making a ball of light shouldn’t be that hard,” His mother said, sliding the book towards Mingi only for the brunette to shut it with his foot. “For someone who doesn’t know how to make a simple ball of light, you sure do complain a lot.” 

Mingi rolls his eyes, “I’ll do it in a little while, just — let me sulk!” 

She chuckles a little, nodding with a small wave. “Well, your father and I are going to run a few errands, so if you ever need help with anything your brother is home.”

“Like he’ll help!” Mingi yelled as his mother ignored him and shut his door, making the boy scrunch up his nose in displeasure. How  _ ridiculous _ ... It was true that he couldn’t do the easiest spell and make a ball of light, but it was the stupidest one! Imagine going to your university just to show your friends that you made a ball of light when they were able to do that at the age of  _ five_. 

Mingi shifts his position, sitting upon his knees and reaches over for the closed book. “I’m not doing a stupid ball of light...” He mutters to himself, flipping through the pages until he’s around the place he left off at. He held his hand over the book, eyes closed, and slowly chanted the four brand new words that seemed simpler than the first one. 

Truth to be told, Mingi had no idea what he’s trying to summon. He only scanned over the name, skipping over the demonstration, and going straight to the spell, repeating it the number of times he needed to.  He opened one eye, peering down at the book with hope bubbling inside him only for it to vanish in a flash, hands dropping to his lap. 

“This is getting ridiculous—“ He was cut short when the book shook tremendously, surprising the brunette. “What the—“ The book levitated for a second before it slammed shut, shaking a few more times before it ceased. 

Mingi pushed himself back against his headboard out of fear and confusion, hands by his hips, clutching the sheets as he waited for the book to do something else. After moments of inspecting, Mingi’s heart rate regulated and he crept his body forward towards the book, taking one finger to poke it which nothing happened. 

“Heh,” He shook his head, fixing the black glasses that had slipped down. “And I thought I actually did it.” 

The moment Mingi uttered those words, the thick book blasted open and flew up in the air, nearly whacking Mingi at the process. The lights in Mingi’s room blazed before shutting off entirely as the brunette’s bed shook from the power of the spell-book.  Mingi releases a loud shriek, flailing backward onto his bed as the book flipped through numerous pages, gleaming different colors from each page it turned to before it opened to the page Mingi was on. 

Bright green illuminated Mingi’s entire room, the pages fluttering in the air before it plummeted onto the bed. Mingi could only gape wide-eyed at the scene, his eyes and head following up until a slender, long green  _ mass _ snakes out the middle of the book and towers over the boy. Mingi trembled at the sight, mouth falling open and close, trying to figure out the words as the thing crept down in front of Mingi’s terrified face. “Who—“

Whatever Mingi had conjured from the depths of this spell-book was something he knew he shouldn’t have messed with. He should have read what it was before he cast the spell over a thousand times, but he was  _ desperate _ , and now, he’s face to face with his desperation. The  _thing_ pushes up his falling glasses, releasing a soft purr-like noise. It didn’t look like this thing could speak as it had no mouth, no eyes — anything! But, it seemed to understand Mingi’s movement as the green mass tilted to the side, as if it had a head to dip to the side out of interest. 

Mingi blinks once, twice, gawking at this — thing while the slime... seemed like it was staring right back at him. It purred once more, moving slightly back as if it was trying to smile at him.  _ Weird _ ...  _ What is this thing_? 

His eyes roamed over the being he had brought upon him, observing its future and realizing that there were no ridges, bumps, or indents insight; completely smooth from the looks of it — and Mingi wouldn’t be surprised if it was smooth at the touch. There was a thick coating of some sort of  _ substance _ that Mingi could not explain, dripping onto his bedsheets and his pajama pants. 

Mingi flinches as the thing crept closer, squeezing his eyes shut as he awaits for his untimely death because of his mere stupidity for not reading the page, and desperation to cast a risky spell.  However, the green slime pressed against Mingi’s lips, sending soft vibrations from its purr. Mingi blinks open his eyes, lips pursed and head tilted back, attempting to pull away only for the slime to follow, keeping itself attached to Mingi’s mouth. 

Awkwardly, Mingi hums in response, mocking the soft purring which resulted in no response making him feel dumb. What was he supposed to do with this thing? Give it a treat? It literally behaves like a cat — if he wanted a cat, he could have bought one at the pet store.  The slime presses harder against Mingi’s lips, almost aiming to pry his mouth open. 

“Don’t you have a little respect?” Mingi asked through his teeth, keeping his mouth closed and grunting from the pressure on his lips and his back as he struggled to push himself further away from this thing. 

What he didn’t notice is that there was more than one, slithering out beside the main slime that continued to purr on Mingi’s lips, curling around the brunette’s legs and up to his torso. Mingi felt bothered as more tightened around him, struggling to figure out a way to release from this creature’s hold or call out to his brother for help. 

They were slow-moving and weak, however, taking their time encircling around Mingi’s thighs and torso, but that didn't stop the pounding in his chest to calm down. He doesn’t know this thing’s intentions, and he’s worried this may be his last day alive. 

A drip of sweat slid down his temple at the thought of dying at this moment, clenching his hands by his side as these slimes proceeded to wander around his body, holding him in place.  _I gotta get out of here_ , Mingi looked around on his bed for his phone, eyes scanning until he saw it on his nightstand. Fucking great, just what he needed. 

The substance on the slime that was perched upon his lips oozed onto his shirt, creating looser and smaller slimes, wiggling around on the boy. “ _ Gross _ —“ Mingi’s heart halted in panic when he realized he opened his mouth, the purring slime snatching the immediate chance to shove its way into Mingi’s mouth, plunging deep into the brunette’s throat earning a choked noise.

The purring never ceased, simply increasing as it thickens inside the boy’s throat before releasing a sweet syrupy taste that Mingi had no choice but to swallow.  The slow-paced slimes around Mingi’s body seemed to energize from the new feeling around the main tentacle, broadening and tightening around his body. They instantly restrained the brunette, yanking his arms behind his back and tugging his legs apart. 

Mingi groans around the tentacle, eyes darting to each new green slime, deeply breathing from his nose as the slime continues to discharge its fluids until Mingi feels full of the savory substance. His throat practically bulged out from how deep the thing was inside of his mouth, bringing tears to the brunette’s eyes. 

His glasses have long slipped off his face, leaving him clouded vision with tears and bad eyesight. He didn’t know what this thing was going to do to him, afraid for his own life as it picked him up and held him upside down. 

Deliberately, Mingi started to feel lightheaded once he drank the last drop of the sticky substance. His body heated up by the second and every touch from the slimes that crawled all over his body made him feel so sensitive, burning up his skin causing him to shudder and whimper.

Eventually, the slime slipped out of Mingi’s mouth, leaving a trail of its guck and slobber in its wake. Mingi’s throat already felt raw from the harshintrusion, voice cracking as he asked, “W-What are you doing t-to me?” 

The main slime purred in reply, pressing against Mingi’s cheek with another sweet purr. If Mingi wasn’t held upside, burning up from sensitivity at each touch of these tentacles all over his body, he would have admitted that it was kind of _cute_ the way it purred.  The thought didn’t last long as the slimes began to shortly undress him, ripping his clothes off his body and tossing it to the side, leaving the boy completely nude to their mercy. 

Mingi attempted to close his legs from the exposure out of humiliation, whining as the slimes only held his legs apart, squeezing his calves to the back of his thighs as the others held his arms above his head. “S-Stop,” Mingi mewls, throwing his head back as one of the tentacles rubbed over his pink hole, spreading its ooze to slick up the boy’s hole. “N-No, I —  _ ahh_!” Mingi’s body jerked in shock, one of the slender slimes slipping inside his hole, shoving deep in him.

Vibration spread across Mingi’s body from the slime’s purring, each one mewling in contentment at the tight feeling of Mingi’s tight hole clenching around it. 

“A- _Ah _ ! S-St—“ Mingi whined as another entered beside the smaller one, pushing as deep as the first one before pumping in and out of the boy at a rapid pace, giving him no time to adjust. A few other slimes traveled up his belly, avoiding his painfully hard cock, red and dripping,  _begging_ for attention. 

Two slimes attached itself to Mingi’s pink nipples, sparking a whinier moan, feeling as if someone was really sucking on the brunette’s sensitive nipples. His chest heaved from his heavy panting, growing fervent every second as he couldn’t form any words, uselessly sobbing and moaning. 

Mingi hadn’t realized two more tentacles slipped inside of him, merging into one thick one, stretching his pink hole and bulging out his belly. The main slime wrapped gently around Mingi’s neck, purring lovingly, rubbing gently over the red-faced boy’s lips before stuffing the boy’s needy mouth when he parted his lips with his tongue stuck out. 

Teary-eyed and lost in unknown arousal, Mingi could only take what was given to him by these endless slimes. They grew thicker and stronger; plunging deeper inside his stretched hole; bulging out of his throat and belly; all the while they ignored the poor brunette aching cock. 

“ _ Mnnn _ —“ Mingi moaned around the slime, arching his back with an effort to thrust his hips, bringing attention to his neglected cock. It seemed to understand Mingi’s greediness, eliciting a mocking little purr before another stuffed the brunette’s mouth as the other slimes divided and wrapped around Mingi’s leaking cock. 

Mingi’s head fell back, tears rolling down his face and stifling outcries around the slime as his body convulsed from the sweet touch on his aching cock. He could feel the slime wrapped tightly around his cock, flexing in a way to stroke the brunette but not providing him what he craved. 

“ _ Mm _ !” Mingi could only whine, hardly able to thrust his hips up into the slime as the others held his hips in place. From the tentacles deep inside of his hole to the half-ass flex around his cock brought him to a dry orgasm, shuddering. 

Another purr vibrated in his throat and hole, almost as if the slime was  _giggling_ at him;  _taunting_ him that he couldn’t fulfill his desire and left with a pulsing wish to cum. The slimes retreated from Mingi’s mouth, finally shifting the brunette from his upside-down position to a mid-air sitting position, having the boy admire the bulge jabbing out of his tummy. The main slime wrapped around his neck, carefully purring in the brunette’s ear as the others fucked into him at an unhurried, timely speed. 

Another one trailed up from Mingi’s thighs, tracing over the bulge and pressing down on it, bringing out a broken sob from the brunette. ”P-Please—” A softer purr rose from the main slime, caressing the boy’s red cheeks, questioning the boy. ”W-Wanna cum... Please, please, I-I — _ahhh_! N-Need it, pretty _please_!” Mingi begged, sobbing as his body jerked from every poke to the bulge, thighs twitching. The main slime purred in satisfaction, stroking the brunette’s cheek before  finally agreeing to give in to the boy’s greedy release. 

The slime loosened around Mingi’s cock, flexing rapidly to bring him closer to the edge as the ones in his ass thrust furiously, opening him up. Mingi was feral at this point, moaning, whining, and sobbing in a mix, tossing his head back as he squirted into the hold of the slime, continuing to milk him dry; broken sobs and little hiccups escaping from the brunette. 

His arms were given relief as the slimes loosened around him, sliding out of his gaping hole and tilting him back as the mass of tentacles cradled him while he caught his breath.  The other slimes merged back into the main slime, laying Mingi onto his ruined sheets and softly purring. The brunette barely had his eyes opened, his body already aching from the position he was forced to be in and the sudden rush of arousal and adrenaline faded within seconds. 

“What… are you?” Mingi croaked, humming as the slime only lightly pressed itself on Mingi’s nose, in a soft kiss-like way, purring gently before retreating back to the spell-book.  The book shook one last time before slamming shut, giving off one last purr. It took all the energy left inside of Mingi to turn to his side, pulling the book in his direction and holding it close to his chest. “Hm.” He hummed, a small smile on his puffy red lips. 

Maybe spell-casting was more fun then he expected.


End file.
